Magic Of The Blue House
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: Amy with another of her love plans...will this one work? Read and you'll see, Chap 2 will be post soon! Update Notice: 5 12 06


**Magic of The Blue House **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Sonic characters. Any song lyrics do not belong to me; they belong to their proper artist(s).

* * *

**

**Okay this is a match up fic Son/Amy, Shad/Mina, Knux/Rouge Tails/Cream.**

**

* * *

Lasted Time Story Changed: 3/20/06 

* * *

**

**New things: New words, new sentences, edited words. Changed the speech organization so it's easier to read and understand. Took pointless bull crap out. Ages changed for next chapter (Which will come soon! Don't know how soon though…)

* * *

**

_**Ages:**_

**Knuckles: 18**

**Rouge: 18**

**Tails: 15**

**Cream: 14 (Going into 15)**

**Sonic: 17**

**Amy: 16**

**Shadow: 21**

**Mina: 19

* * *

**

**Chapter One – Some Vacation Huh?

* * *

**

The Sonic crew was very tired after ARK. It had been one month, Shadow had been found. He lived a normal life.

Nothing was going on during this time. It seemed like even Eggman was taking a break. Their current days were boring and seemed pointless.

One day Amy decided to ask everyone something.

**

* * *

Sonic's House **

"Hey you guys wanna come on vacation to my beach house?" Knuckles immediately stood up and walked away and was about leave.

"Oh no you don't lover boy! If I have to go and suffer you do to!" Sonic said dragging the red echidna back.

"Why the hell did you call me lover boy?" He asked the blue figure who gave him a 'dumb-ass' look.

"Why don't you ask Rouge?"

"How about—helll no!" The two began to argued…again…for the millionth time that day.

"Will you two shut you mothafuckin mouths! Just shut up and get along for at least one hour!" Cream yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone stared at her with both eyebrows raised; Cream has never in her entire life cussed or ever said something bad.

"Wow...um you were saying Amy?" She said nervously, she brushed her ears back and relaxed a bit from her sudden and weird outrage.

"Okay...so who's coming?" Amy said clapping her hands with excitement; Knuckles opened his mouth but Amy;

"—Knuckles your coming no matter what!"

"What? Why?" He was overacting.

"Because you have a third car that we need!"

He crossed his arms, "Grr..." Everyone looked at Amy and nodded that they were coming.

"Good! Okay pack up for three weeks! Meet me here tomorrow." The girls were excited but the guys only mumble things that were not appropriate for audiences under 65 years old. They growled and complained but Amy was going to have her way whether they like it or not.

**

* * *

Rouge's Condo **

"Finally I can take a vacation! Only bad thing is that _He's_ gonna be there...oh well! Might as well enjoy it." She packed several pieces of clothing. And a black suit like her spy one but with it she packed all white gloves and all white shoes.

"This will give me some time to practice." She smiled and finished packing.

**

* * *

Shadow's house **

"Hmm...Mina's coming..." He was in deep thought while he packed two extra pairs of gloves and some white shoe cleaner.

He kept thinking about why she asked them now? Then his eyes snapped open, in three weeks it would be Valentines Day! "She's up to it again! Fuck…"

He reached for the phone and saw the picture near it. He said always hated that picture, it was of him and Mina, alone. He was serious as usual and had his arms crossed. She had her arms around his neck and was forcing a hug on him. He kept a straight and plain face, she smiled and was happy. He hated it…yet he kept it by his bed and never moved it.

He continued to stare at the picture;

"Mina..." He couldn't help but smiled, "Why not?"

**

* * *

Angel Island Knux's House **

He was there mumbling to himself, "I can't believe I'm being force to go on a stupid trip by a sixteen year old..." He packed two pairs of shoes and gloves.

"Wait! I don't have to go! I'm staying!" He tossed the stuff off his bed. He yawned and lay on his bed, not caring.

**

* * *

Angel Island Knux's House Next Day **

His cell phone rang annoying the hell out of him. He grabbed it and answered, "What?"

An all too familiar voice yelled;

"Knuckles, where the hell are you?" He pulled it away from his sensitive hearing, he groaned;

"Amy?"

"Of course it's me; you were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where the fuck are you?"

"Ugh! I'm at home! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are! Get your ass down here before I come up and drag you down by your quills!" She hung up.

Knuckles was now deaf in one ear. He didn't want get in any deeper trouble with the pink devil. So he got his stuff and left.

**

* * *

Sonic's House **

Amy was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed. Ten minutes a loud red Eclipse pulled up, Knuckles stepped out leaving the car on.

Amy narrowed her eyes at him, "Asshole..."

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Let's get this over with..." he mumbled.

"Okay here's the car arrangement Amy made." Sonic began, he looked at the black Honda, "Shadow, your have a four door car therefore you take Tails, Cream and Mina."

Shadow groaned as he led them to the car. He showed them were to put their stuff in the trunk.

"Knuckles your taking Rou—" Knuckles cut in knowing were this was going;

"—Sonic how about I make you a deal, I'll take Amy if you take Rouge." Sonic realized that Knuckles was saving him from the **pink one**.

"It's a deal!" He said shaking Knuckles hand in relief. Amy crossed her and 'hmph', Rouge only shrugged because she didn't really care.

Shadow groaned as he told the kid that if they got dirt in the car, they would never see daylight again.

Sonic and Knuckles got in their cars and pulled out and on to the road. Amy and Knuckles led the way.

**

* * *

Highway 1 hour later; In Shadow's Black Honda (Don't bitch about the PSP thing.) **

Cream and Tails were arguing about a CD player and PSP, Shadow was on the verge of losing his mind, they had been arguing since they drove off.

"The CD player is mine Cream!" Tails said keeping it away from her as she reached for it.

"Maybe but you can't use both the CD player and the PSP Tails!"

"But I want listen to my music and play my games!"

"You can only pick one! It's not fair if you use both—"

Shadow couldn't take it anymore, "Will you both just shut up? Tails give her the PSP!" Tails crossed his arms and put up a straight face;

"I said now boy!" Shadow yelled, scaring Tails made him give Cream the PSP and turned his music volume up to 25 when Cream stared talking to him.

"Tails? Can you even hear me?" She asked but Tails was paying to much attention to his music;

—_boooy I don't play when it comes to money,_

_Guess that's why I'm okay when it comes to money,_

_I got two coupes, a truck, n' one four door,_

_I can pick all my hoes and have one-four or—_

"Tails!" Cream continued to yell;

"Cream leave him alone..." Mina said finally speaking up.

**

* * *

Highway ahead of Shadow's car; Sonic's Viper **

All was quiet in Sonic's car. Sonic was driving with low rock music playing. Rouge was looking out the window at the passing cars. She sighed and he yawned.

"I'm bored, Sonic do you anything to drink?"

Sonic looked at her funny, "Okay...you tell me your bored and ask me for a drink...weirdo."

Rouge slapped him;

"...In the back..."

She smiled, "Thank you..."

Sonic mumbled to himself, "Stupid bat."

Rouge heard him and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! Rouge that hurts!"

"And calling me a stupid bat doesn't hurt me?" She said putting one hand on her heart.

"Well it shouldn't **(Smack)** Ow! God that stings!"

"Then shut up!" Sonic continued to rub the back of his head.

**

* * *

Highway ahead of Sonic's and Shadow's car; Knuckles's Eclipse **

Knuckles regretted making the offer earlier to Sonic. He was in living hell with Amy as the pink devil.

Amy had been telling him about her dreams with Sonic in them that they would kiss and do things that he did not need to know. What really made him sick was she went into detail, very good ones as a matter of fact. She would describe everything…everything! Colors, positions, lengths, body temperature, and the feeling she got at the end of it.

She also talked about ones where they have a family of two kids and other things that would scare a guy because of commitment.

"There is something else you know..." She said lowering her head.

Then a very stupid Knuckles groaned, "What is it..."

Amy looked at him, "It's just that lately…I've realized…I don't love Sonic anymore..."

Knuckles in shock and out of curiosity asked, "Then who do you love? Shadow?"

She pressed some fingers against her mouth and giggled, "No silly I love you!"

"Say what?" Knuckles grabbed the walkie-talkie and pressed the button; "Sonic pull over to the side of the road! Now!"

All three cars pulled over. Knuckles got out and walked to Amy's door opened it and undid her seat belt. He took her arm and dragged her to Sonic's car.

He opened Rouge's door and took her in his arms causing her to blush violently.

"I rather have her next to me then that sick, nasty, creepy, disturbing, sixteen year old pink devil! She can torture you the rest of the way!" He walked back to his car.

**

* * *

In Sonic's Car **

Amy was grin evilly and started to giggle, "I knew that'd work he-he."

Sonic looked at her with a big right eye, "Wait…you mean you did this on purpose? Why?"

She giggled and smiled at him, "I did it to be with you! I knew Knuckles would creep out after all that!"

Sonic hit his head against the steering wheel as hard as he could over and over, "God Why me? Why me? Why didn't you just kill me that time when I hit the table corner with mywhen I was five? Why god? Why? Why, do you get some twisted pleasure out of seeing me get tortured?"

**

* * *

In Knux's Car **

Knuckles put Rouge who was still blushing in her seat. He put her seat belt on not noticing two things;

One: she was blushing even more and two: He 'accidentally' put one hand on her breast;

"Ahh! Don't touch me, you pervert!" Knuckles notice what he did and backed away immediately after she tried taking a swing at him;

"Sorry I didn't mean to!"

"You pervert!"

He ignored her as much as he could.

**

* * *

Highway Three hours later **

"Hey guys there's a couple of places to eat up ahead. Let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Sonic said over that walkie-talkie.

Knuckles was still in hell even though he was with Rouge. For the past **three** hours she called him every that could combined pervert to be an insult.

"Stupid perverted asshole!" She continued to insult him.

He sighed after she kept going, "Look! Rouge I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to touch you!"

"Yeah right...seemed more like you felt me."

"I said I was sorry! God, can't you just let it go?"

"You felt me up! No of course not!"

This went on until they all pulled up to a chicken restaurant.

(I'm gonna make Knux seem like a baad boy!)

Sonic and Tails order some chicken for themselves, Rouge was waiting for Knuckles to order;

"I'll have the chicken breast sandwich." Rouge kicked his leg, "Ow hey!"

"Chicken BREAST?" She said reminding him of earlier, he ignored her.

The clerk continued with the sandwich specifics, "Do you it hot or just warm?"

"Warm." Rouge kicked him harder;

"Pervert!"

"Crispy or tender?" He asked Knuckles;

"Soft...what! No I mean tender! No I mean crispy! No! What! Arrgh, forget it!" He walked out holding his head in confusion and with everyone staring at him.

Rouge made her order and sat and ate. She didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that he didn't come back in after a while. It wasn't long before some asked.

"Rouge do you know what's wrong him?" Tails asked her;

"Yes...but I rather not talk about it."

Sonic interrupted, "Okay, but does this have to with the fact that you keep calling him a pervert?"

Rouge crossed her arms and frowned as she stopped eating, "Yes, now stop asking me question and let me eat!"

Amy butted in as well, "Why are you calling him pervert?"

Rouge sighed, "Amy I would tell you but if wasn't for the fact that we have some immature hedgehogs…and a fox that doesn't have that kind of understanding. Also, it's none of your business."

"Hey who you calling immature?" Sonic looked at Rouge angrily.

"Sonic I can prove that you're immature."

"Yeah right, I'm more mature than you!"

Rouge kept her arms crossed, "How about you Shadow?"

Shadow shrugged, he never really care about things like this. Amy rolled her eyes and walked away. Stupid things like this never interested her at all.

"Fine we'll see who's immature. First one to laugh…goes on date with Amy!" Rouge thought Sonic would defiantly back down now.

Sonic thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll have to risk that chance!"

"I can't believe I'm gonna do this." Rouge groaned and shook her head.

"Just start already!" Shadow yelled at her, he was getting impatient now.

"Okay...boobies." She paused.

There was a period of silence…

"Ha-ha-ha! Shit…aw man!" He couldn't hold it in. The pause made it even funnier to him. Shadow remained silent and yawned.

Sonic's laughing went to pity, "Oh shit, one more chance!"

"No you lose, told ya you were immature Sonic. Shadow…you didn't laugh because your just boring…really you are! I've never seen you laugh." Rouge said making him growl. He flipped her off receiving a threat from her.

"Fine…but try and see what makes him laugh!" Sonic was pointing a finger a Shadow.

Rouge sighed in annoyance, "Whatever…dick?"

"Tits?"

"Pussy?"

"This is stupid..." Shadow stood up and yawned again, "Oh yea and Sonic you better prepare for your date."

Sonic growled and slammed his hands on the table.

**

* * *

Outside **

"Where did Knux go?" Rouge asked looking around for his car.

"Do you think he went home?" Amy asked Sonic;

"I'm not sure but its possible...he's never been with someone like Rouge...he could be confused, hurt, stressed—ow!" Rouge kicked him as he counted the reasons on each of his fingers.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Rouge asked while grabbing and yanking Sonic's quills. Sonic growled at her.

Amy stopped them from fighting, "What he means is that Knuckles has never been with a woman like you, as in he's attracted to you...he's been alone since he can remember, which I think is...since he was six."

Rouge stopped and stood in shock "W-What did you say?"

Amy looked at her strangely "W-Wait you mean to tell me you had no clue that he liked you?"

Rouge shook her head, "No I did not..."

There was small silence but it was broken but loud music...from a red Eclipse?

—_All my niggas, all my bitches,_

_Get high, get crunk, get wild,_

_You know my style,_

_Get crunk, bitches bounce, niggas bounce,_

_N' let me tell you fuck shit—_

He turn it off and stepped out, "Why is it everyone staring at me?"

Shadow was leaning against his car, Amy had a pissed off look on her face. Mina, Tails and Cream were watching quietly.

Sonic's head was yanked in one direction by Rouge who had one hand her hip;

"Where the hell have you been?" She asked angered and yet sounded a bit worried?

"None of your business." Was his response, Amy moved towards Sonic's car.

"Let's get going! It's going to get late by the time we get there!"

Everyone obeyed and went to their cars.

**

* * *

Shadow's Car **

"Everyone! Seatbelts!" Mina order, everyone listened and click their seatbelts on.

As soon as that was over Tails and Cream began to fight again...

"Tails, that's not fair!"

"So? Its mine Cream, you shoulda brought your own stuff!"

"Okay that's it! Give me the CD player and the PSP now!" Tails did as told.

Cream and Tails pouted and stuck their tongues at each other.

"Cut it out before I cut off you tongues!" Shadow was at his annoyance peak.

"Sorry..." Cream said.

"Whatever." The fox boy slouched and frowned but he agreed though.

"Shadow that was mean." Mina was shocked and a bit angered at how Shadow was talking to them.

"Yeah so...if makes them shut up I'm fine with it." Well that got him a good hard slap from Mina.

"Shadow you would be a bad father! Don't you want to be a good father?"

Still rubbing the red hand print on his cheek, "Why would I even want to be a father? Why do you even ask?"

Then it hit Shadow, what she meant, "Oh...never mind." Mina groaned as he started the car and waited for Sonic.

**

* * *

Sonic's Car **

Amy was telling Sonic where he would have to go in order to get to the beach house. Not much more than that.

Okay you can keep going now.

**

* * *

Knux's Car **

"Where were you? Where did you go?" Rouge wouldn't stop asking.

"Look I said I went to somewhere to take my mind off some things! Just accept that okay?" He wanted her leave him alone.

"Fine I'll stop but—Oh? What's this?" Rouge picked up a plastic bag on the floor of the car.

"Hmmm? CDs...Aww Knuckles you like to shop how nice." Rouge looked through the bags and took a CD and played it;

—_These niggaz don like me,_

_I'm wit da Gucci Mane and I'm soo icyz,_

_All these girls excited,_

_Ooh you know that like it,_

_I'm soo icy, soo icy—_

"Oh! I love this song turn it up!" Knuckles groaned, he had to pick CDs and artist she liked.

The three cars drove off to the beach house…again.

**

* * *

Highway; almost there **

Sonic is an idiot…really he is. Driving at 125mph on a highway known for police patrol isn't exactly smart.

"AHHH! Sonic you are you nuts?" Amy kept trying to get him to slow down.

Sonic was deep in the thought of beating Knuckles who had support from Rouge on racing.

Sonic was falling behind when Knuckles suddenly began slowed down.

"Knuckles what the hell? Why are you slowing down?"

"Umm look at thing beeping..."

"Is that a radar?" Knuckles nodded.

Sonic unluckily did not have one and was pulled over by the cops. Knuckles slowed down by the car.

"Gosh Sonic! Were you racing on the highway? Isn't that illegal?" He said sarcastically.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "Asshole!"

After receiving a $250 ticket and a smack from Amy they FINALLY arrived at the beach house. The beach house looked quiet nice and bigger than expected. It was also an expect color as well;

"Wow its painted blue..." Knuckles said chuckling a little.

"I'm not surprised..." Shadow whispered back with a snicker.

"All of you shut up!" Amy yelled embarrassed of her early over-obsession. "Go inside and I'll show you to your rooms. And don't just throw everything everywhere!"

**

* * *

Inside **

Amy happily sighed and smiled. Cream and Mina were excited. Rouge was sort of excited, Sonic and the other guys mumbled angrily.

Amy began with the list of the rooms and the arrangements;

"Shadow you'll sleep in the down stairs room, it has two beds one is for you the other is for Mina, Tails and Cream will sleep in the room up stairs that also has two beds, Me and Sonic will sleep in the bedroom to the left. Oh and by the way Sonic, you're sleeping on the floor."

"What? Why!" Sonic wonder why he had to sleep on the floor.

"Unless you wanna sleep in the same bed, I suggest you be happy."

"Oh...where's the soda?"

Every one sweat dropped. "Any way Rouge and Kn—"

"That's it I'm going home!" Knuckles yelled knowing what Amy was up to.

"Knuckles why?" She asked.

"You're trying to set me up with her." He pointed at Rouge.

"Knuckles... (Sigh) everyone knows that you like her. Besides I told her any way."

Knuckles imagined in his mind how he was going kill Amy, "You what?"

Amy sighed again, "Knuckles will you for once in your life listen to me and believe that this may not be a bad thing?"

"Like hell I will! You're always up stupid crap like this!"

Rouge cut in, "Look I don't like him any way Amy."

Amy was on everyone's case today, "Yes you do Rouge, I read your diary and if I remember well you wrote that he was a very s—"

Rouge cupped Amy's mouth and blushed, "Amy what ever you read stays in your head understand?"

Amy crossed her arms and nodded angrily "But can I at least finish what I was saying?"

"No!"

"(Sigh)...shesaidyouwereaverysexyechidna." She stuck her tongue out at Rouge and smiled evilly.

"AMY! I said no!"

"Really? Then maybe I shouldn't tell him about that one day dream you had?"

Rouge turned completely red, "Amy! What do want from me to make you stop?"

"Stop being so stubborn, both of you! That's what! You both have feelings for each other so just admit it!"

"I would if had any for her!" Knuckles argued.

"Why are we even doing this, we were supposed to come here and relax?" Shadow said trying to stop the argument.

"(Sigh) ...I'm sleeping on the floor, more comfortable than sleeping a on the same bed with a bat that might snore and—**(Smack)**"

"I don't snore!" She left a red mark on his cheek.

Knuckles was rubbing his cheek, "Fuck that hurts!" He growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Arrgh…I'll stop before you two kill each other." Amy pointed to the stairs.

They went to their rooms mumbling and grumbling. The girls just talked to each other nicely, Sonic and Knuckles kept bitching as Shadow walked downstairs in silence.

**

* * *

Amy/Sonic's room **

"Amy do have a sleeping bag?" Sonic asked trying to figure out how he was gonna sleep the floor.

"I only got two, pink and purple. They're in the closet down the hall." Amy pointed to the door and made movement with her hand to the left.

Sonic went into the hall where he saw Knuckles walk back to his bedroom carrying a purple sleeping bag.

"Hey wait! I'm using that!" He looked back at Sonic;

"Use the pink one."

Sonic looked at the pink sleeping bad. It had a white hearts on it, "You're kidding me right?"

Knuckles shook his head, "Nope! You can have this…think can you beat me?"

"I'll pass man..." Sonic grabbed the pink bag made his way back to the room. He kept it away from his body like if it was a bomb.

**

* * *

Tails/Cream's Room **

"Cream I wanted to say... (Sigh)...I'm sorry about the fighting earlier." Eh, he was having a guilt trip…kinda late for it ha-ha.

Cream looked at in a weird way at him. Wondering why he was apologizing now;

"Uh...it's okay…it was my fault too."

They stood staring at each other until there was a knocking at the door.

"Hey can I come in?" It was Shadow, "Here's your stuff...anymore fights and I'll have to hit you both—**(Smack)**"

"Shadow! I told you to stop threatening them!" Mina yelled from behind.

"Ow! Damn, that stings! I thought you were unpacking?" He looked back as he rubbed his head.

"I was until I saw you going up the steps, then I knew you were up to something!"

Shadow continued to rub the back of his head, "Who are you my mother?"

Mina growled at him and whispered under her breath;

'_Oooooh if you weren't so cute, I'd kill you!'_

Shadow looked at her, "Say what?"

Mina realized he heard what she said and turned redder than his stripes. She turned around and began to walk away;

"N-Nothing!" She covered her blush with her hands and she turned the corner.

Tails and Cream looked at Shadow who was now blushing and busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha! Aww Shadow's love ha-ha! Don't even try to deny it, I heard it all!" Tails said as he tried to contain his laugher.

"Shut up…I swear if you tell anyone I'll kill you and her!" Shadow said trying to keep his blush down.

Tails grinned "Well if I see a crisp twenty dollar bill in my hand then…"

"Fine..." He growled.

Shadow reached inside his glove and pulled two $20 bills and gave them one each;

"Okay what happened here, never happened okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever now if you don't mind…" Tails has an eye glass and was closely examining the bill, making sure it wasn't counterfeit.

"I hate kids…" Shadow shook his had as left.

**

* * *

Shadow/Mina's Room **

The place was the simplest anyone could ever make a room. Two beds and one dresser for their clothes.

Mina sat at the edge of one bed. Her bag was open and had different clothing hanging out. She had one glove off and felt her face, she was still hot. The embarrassment still remained in her mind.

"Tails and Cream were there…shoot! They probably heard me too!" She held her head and continued think of what could happen.

Shadow came quietly as he heard her sigh, "Oooh I'm such an idiot." She said not noticing that Shadow was near her.

"Hey whats wrong with you lately?" He asked, she looked up and hid the now fading blush on her cheeks. She didn't want to answer.

"C'mon Mina, something's up with you..." She stood up and walked away from him.

He walked over to her, "Mina? Are you okay?"

He took a great leap as he put his arm around her. He slowly moved his hand down to her hip, by doing so he knew he was putting his life on the line;

'_Don't kill me, please don't kill me. For the love of god don't kill me.'_

The blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt him put his arm around her. Her blush turned bright red.

She wanted to tell him. Ever since they met, she always took a liking to him. She felt something different for him, something that she never realized when she was after Sonic.

Whether he was cold or harsh with others, she always wanted to be close to him. There was something about him that always made her happy when she was around him, even if they were the ones arguing. He could be stubborn sometimes but she could never stay angry at him. He had a soft spot: he could never stand to see a crying child; he was always helpful in those types of situations, that's one reason why she loved him.

Though she could never figure out why he was cruel to with them sometimes in the first place.

She looked up. She was caught in his crimson eyes; she wanted looked away and hide her blush but she couldn't.

It was now or never, she had to tell him;

"S-Shadow I came to Station Square looking for Sonic...and then I met you. I felt something for you that I've never felt for anyone. I wanted to be closer to you, more than a friend...Shadow what I'm trying to say is...I...I-I love you."

He was blown by what she said. It just came out, he knew what he heard. But it happened, that's just it. He didn't know how to react, he imagined something similar to this, but when it really happened he was at loss for words…

His silence made Mina's heart hurt. She hoped this would be the moment, but his silence was hurtful. She moved from his grasp feeling cold and alone and not wanted. She felt his hand pull her back. She blushed more as she felt his hand on her back. She leaned back as he leaned forward making their lips lock.

He laced her ungloved fingers with his and held her up by her back as he kissed her.

Loss of words yes, but he knew what to do.

Mina softly moan as she wrapped her other arm around his neck bring him closer. Shadow being the smooth, slick hedgehog he is, managed to keep his balance with the extra pull on his neck.

Mina loving every second of it didn't want it to stop; she kept taking quick breaths when she could, trying not to break off.

It came naturally to him though, he never kissed anyone before. He tightened his hug on her.

After one minute they broke off, panting softly they smiled at each other. He smiled as he looked down at her. She looked up and giggled a bit.

"I love you too." He said.

He leaned forward and kissed her again.

**

* * *

Knux/Rouge's Room **

Rouge had unpacked her stuff and left.

Knuckles was looking through his stuff and the plastic bags, "Hey! I'm missing some CDs!"

He looked at the door and rolled his eyes, "Rouge..."

He walked out in the hall way. He saw Amy walking down the hall messing with her quills.

"Hey Amy have you seen Rouge?" He asked the pink hedgehog fiddling with her quills.

"Yeah I think she's in the work out room down stairs."

He looked at her in shock, "You have a work out room here?"

"Yea…is that a problem?"

"Well you don't look like you've ever used—" Amy clenched her fist and flashed her hammer handle that she had behind her back.

"—eh …forget what I was saying."

**

* * *

Downstairs **

There were two rooms and a turn up ahead, he walked on and saw a door opening with a small beam of light coming out and music.

"There she is..." He said walking to the door, he open it and yelped.

He wasn't seen but he close the door. And stood there thought at what kind eye candy he just got.

Rouge was in a black tight suit with all white gloves and shoes, not only that she was doing a hand stand and did the split with her legs giving him a good view of her (cough-not-the-ass-cough-the-other-side-cough!).

The music was too loud for her to hear him.

**

* * *

Upstairs **

"Where are they? I told them to come here once they were done unpacking!" Amy was getting angry because Knuckles and Rouge were not there yet.

"Why are there four half's of peaches with grapes driven in middle?" Tails asked.

(My friend did this her party, the reason she did it is disgusting)

"You'll see." She said making the guys scared with her evil smile.

"Arrgh…Sonic go get them." Shadow ordered him.

Then Knuckles came up eye wide open;

"Dude what's wrong with you?" The blue one asked, Knuckles kept quiet…Sonic to it the wrong way;

"Fine, what ever!" He went down the steps and came back with Rouge following.

"Okay let's start the games!" Amy squealed in happiness.

They walked to the table. They all curiously observed the plates of fruit.

"Hey fruit!" Knuckles reached for the peach and Amy smacked his hand, "Ow! Hey! I'm hungry!"

"Well wait! This is for the game!"

"Soo what's the game?" Rouge asked

Amy smiled evilly, "The guys have eat the grape with their tongues, and in order to do that they have to lick around the grape in order to get it out and eat it with out your hands!"

Shadow and Sonic were eyeing her weirdly.

"Say what?" Sonic back away, "I'm not doing it! That's too hard!"

"Okay...any other chickens?" Amy said she seemed to have a disappointed look.

"Alright get ready."

Knuckles, Tails, Shadow stood in front of a plate with the peach.

"Hands behind your backs...and go!"

All of the girls and Sonic watch the three lick like hell.

Then Sonic's mind turned on!

(It's been ten years since that thing was even seen!)

_'Man! Amy has a sick mind! She's seeing how they…oh that is not right…why does she even want to know how they eat out pus—oh that's right, she's a girl...that's just not right and she has Tails doing it too?'_

Knuckles licked quickly and powerfully and finish first by grabbing the stem of the grape with his teeth, tossed it in the air and ate it whole.

Tails didn't finish, neither did Shadow.

All of the girls where staring at Knuckles;

"What? Did I break a rule or something?"

All of the girls knew what Amy made them look like they were doing.

All was quiet until Sonic spoke, "Amy that was sick!"

"Oh shut up! You didn't do it, so how am I supposed to know how you lick?" Everyone looked at her.

"Amy you really didn't have to say that..." Rouge said.

"What I don't get it?" Knuckles said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I don't either!" Shadow commented.

Tails thought about what they did, "Oh god! Amy!"

She only giggled, "Sorry I had to see."

Shadow raised an eyebrow; he leaned down to the side getting closer to Tails, "Mind telling what it is?"

Tails whispered in his ear, Shadow's eye went wide with shock, "Y-Your kidding me r-right Tails?"

Tails answered, "No..."

Shadow ran to his room yelling, "Amy, I'll get you for this!"

Tails and Sonic left their rooms, Mina Cream, Amy left telling Rouge how 'lucky' she was to have Knuckles causing her to turn redder than him.

"What! I still don't get it!" He yelled throwing his arms up in frustration.

"You're a virgin right?" She asked him;

"And you aren't right?" She smacked him.

"How dare you! I'm not the kind of person you think I am! I actually am one for your information!"

He raised an eyebrow as rubbed his cheek, "What does my virginity have to do with what every one is so sickened about!"

She sighed and walked closer to him, "What you just looked like you where doing was—" She whispered it in his ear.

He stood there looking wide eyed in shock;

"And it looked like you were really good and experienced..."

That made him even more creep out, "Amy's sick and creepy. Why does she even want to know that?"

Rouge hesitantly responded, "Well…cause some girls think that it's romantic…or sexy. They like that; they're just into that kind of stuff…" Rouge hid the biggest blush under cheeks.

They left for their room, Knuckles still didn't get what she meant by her last words.

"Can I have my CDs back?" He asked.

Rouge sighed as she chuckled and nodded her head with a smile.

**

* * *

Amy/Sonic's room **

**11:00 pm**

After waiting outside the room for what felt like forever, Amy had finally changed into night gown.

Sonic wonder why she wore one, she was only sixteen. He figured she'd wear PJ pants and a long tee-shirt. He ceased the thoughts in his head as he watched her get into bed. Ignore any thoughts that he didn't want have;

"Amy why did you do that?" Sonic asked her.

"I told you I wanted know how good you were but you turned chicken."

Sonic shuddered, "Just don't touch me in my sleep." He said causing Amy to giggle;

"You should practice and try to be more like Knuckles."

"Amy you're really starting to creep me out. Amy…what happened to you?"

Amy only giggled as she hid under her covers. Sonic sighed and went into the pink sleeping bag.

**

* * *

Shadow/Mina's room **

"Amy's starting to scare me..." Shadow said still disturbed.

Mina laughed, "Oh Shadow she was just having fun. She only sixteen, she curious. I wanted to know stuff like that when I was her age. It's natural, just let it go."

Shadow stared at her in shock…Mina only giggled; she was sitting next to him on his bed.

"Oh c'mon, you mean to tell me you've never been curious about what a girl can do?" That made Shadow stare in even more in shock, his eyes almost popped out.

"Its just fun! It was funny seeing you try; you can't tell you didn't laugh at Tails?" She shook his arm trying to get him to stop staring at her like that.

Shadow laid down on his bed, "Yes, but at the expense of me looking like—"Mina cut him off with a kiss, shutting him up.

She laid next him; she put an arm around him and hugged him. She giggled as he put his arm her.

Continuing kisses after little pauses she didn't want to get up. Neither did he, she quietly fell asleep in his arms as he did in hers.

**

* * *

Tails/Cream's room **

"Don't be mad Tails. You did your best." Cream giggled laying in her bed. Tails lay on his bed across from her. Holding his head he continued with disgusted thoughts.

"Please don't remind me..." He groaned holding his head.

Cream giggle at him. She quickly got up and walked over to the side of his bed. She quickly pecked him on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you'll get better." She winked.

He was blushing now, "Good night Cream…"

The embarrassing thought pondered in his head.

**

* * *

Knuckles/Rouge's room **

Knuckles was staring at the ceiling laying on the purple sleeping bag and was about to go to sleep. Then Rouge walked out the bathroom in their room wearing a creamy-white colored night gown.

"Does this make me look fat? What do you think?" She asked him trying to get him to look her...sadly he did.

"No it makes you look very...Um..." He couldn't take his eye off Rouge's curvy body.

"Make's me look what?"

Red boy said nothing and just sat there...and stared at her, he gulped;

'_Don't say anything stupid. What I say? Think, think…'_

"Um...good?"

She smiled at what he said, "Thank you, I was hoping that."

He laid down and Rouge laid down on the bed.

She looked at Knuckles move uncomfortably on the ground. The floor didn't look like a good place sleep at all. She didn't like seeing him like that.

"Um...Knuckles you can sleep on the bed if you want but on the other side though."

Knuckles was surprised at she offered him but it was better then sleeping on the floor, "You sure?"

"I'm fine with it; just don't curl up next to me."

He took her offer and laid on the very edge of the bed. He carefully shared the same blanket, but it was hard, she kept tugging it and wrapping herself in it;

'_Stupid bat…least she doesn't snore…man it's going to be a long night.'_

**

* * *

Well I re-edited it, I am still stuck on chapter two for some goddamned reason I can't finish it and post it! **

**R&R you new readers**


End file.
